


Vermillion

by fret



Category: Neo: The World Ends With You, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't say I didn't warn you, First Dates, Gun Violence, M/M, Mugging, as i am writing it a day after the release of the extended trailer, because i cannot be bothered to rewatch that trailer, i know it says major character death but it's fine guys they get better, jeez i sure wonder how this fic is going to go, just not in this fic, the inherent eroticism of dying in each other's arms, the times will probably be off, this fic is based on one of my shitty theories lol read the notes, this whole fic will not be true at all to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/pseuds/fret
Summary: Rindo and Fret go on a date to the park! What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Fret/Rindo (TWEWY)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> i gave fret a purse b/c self-control at 0%
> 
> u guys saw how at the beginning of the extended trailer rindo was texting fret to meet him at shibuya? and it's heavily implied that fret and rindo knew each other pre-game? so that scene is probably set right before they die? yeah so anyway here's my take on that

“Where is he…”

Rindo checks his phone again as his foot taps restlessly on the ground. The time is 1:24. They had planned to meet at 1:00. If Fret didn’t arrive soon, they would miss the 1:30 train.

Just as Rindo is about to risk sending Fret another text, a force barrels into him from behind with an excited shout of “ _RINDOOO!”._ Rindo grunts as Fret’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “I’m sorry for being late, dude!” Fret exclaims. “I was gonna drop by the candy shop to get those cute lil’ chocolate truffles ya like, but they were all out. I gotcha these, though!” Fret unlatches himself from Rindo and rifles through his purse, pulling out a box of chocolates and handing them to Rindo with a wide grin. Rindo feels his face heat up as he takes the chocolates, putting them in one of the various deep pockets of his oversized trench coat. Rindo reaches into yet another pocket- It’s a wonder how he keeps track of them all- And pulls out a box of Hello Panda cookies. Rindo didn’t actually know Fret’s favorite chocolate- In fact, he wasn’t sure how Fret managed to find out his. But the cute cookies seemed to have Fret’s vibe, and Rindo’s theory is proven correct as Fret takes the cookies with a happy gasp and another crushing hug. Rindo laughs, returning the embrace. “C’mon, you dork.” He giggles. “We’re going to miss the train!”

As if on cue, The tracks light up, and the train pulls into the station a minute later. Fret drags Rindo into a car and sits down with him; Rindo isn’t sure whether Fret is aware that they’re still holding hands, but he doesn’t want him to let go. They ride for around 20 minutes, Fret lazily resting his head on Rindo’s shoulder, before the tinny speakers announce their stop. Rindo gently nudges Fret as he moves to stand up. Fret blinks blearily for a second, looking up at Rindo and smiling as he stands up. They walk out of the train, Rindo leading the way as they make their way out of the station and through the winding streets. Their hands are still intertwined.

“The park is just a few streets down,” Rindo explains, pointing in the direction of the park. “If we take a cut through that alley over there, we’ll get there sooner.” Fret nods, his walking pace faster now that he has a direction in which to travel instead of just following Rindo. They approach the alley, Fret’s grip on Rindo’s hand tightening. “Ya sure this is safe, right?” Fret asks, his voice wavering. Rindo giggles. “Yeah! I use this alley all the time to get to the park. It’s a super safe neighborhood.” He explains. Fret nods, his grip loosening again. He’s still a little worried, but he trusts Rindo and his judgement. The two boys step into the dark alley. Their hands are still intertwined.

They make it a few steps into the alley till they hear footsteps approaching from behind them. Fret whips around, dropping into a defensive stance. Rindo slowly twists around to face the footsteps.

_There’s a man at the entrance of the alley. He has a gun._

_There’s a man. He has a gun._

_There’s a man with a gun, and he’s pointing it at them._

_He’s pointing it at Fret._

Fret’s breath hitches as he freezes up, staring down the barrel of the gun. “Don’t shoot-” He whispers, and the man flinches as if Fret was yelling in his face.

“Give me all your money!” The man exclaims, his voice wavering. His hands tremble as he clutches the gun. Rindo knows a slip of his finger could kill Fret, but he can’t get his legs to _move move MOVE-_

“We haven’ got any money.” Fret says, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. The man flinches again when Fret moves his arms. Rindo feels like he’s about to throw up.

“Bullshit!” The man shouts, but it sounds more like a plea. “Y-you’re lying to me! G-give me the money or I’ll- I’ll shoot!” The man is trembling so hard he looks like he’s about to drop the gun. Rindo feels himself trembling too. Even Fret is shaking, now.

“Look, man,” Fret says, slowly, carefully. “I’m sure we can work this out.” He takes a slow, careful step forward, and-

_Bang._

The gun goes off, and Fret crumples to the ground with little fanfare. _Like a puppet with cut strings._ The man crumples, too, his arms lowering. “I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean to, to, to do that, I- Oh my god, oh my god, I killed that guy, I-”

Rindo finally gets himself to move, and he jumps to where _Fret is lying, is he dead, where did he get shot he can’t die he can’t die he can’t die-_

The man on the ground misinterprets his intentions. Rindo hears the gun go off again, but he barely notices it over the ringing in his ears. He feels like he’s underwater. He faintly registers a pain in his abdomen, and his knees buckle under him as he skids to a stop at Fret’s side, crumpling to the ground next to him.

“FRET? _FRET!”_ He screams, shaking the boy’s limp form. Rindo’s hands are sticky with blood, but he’s too disoriented to figure out where it was coming from.

_Later, he would learn that Fret was shot square in the forehead._

Rindo sobs, his hands trembling as he turns Fret on his back. He presses his head to Fret’s chest, listening for a heartbeat. Even if Fret had one, he probably wouldn’t have heard it through the ringing in his ears.

_Later, he would learn that Fret was dead before he hit the ground._

Rindo leans over Fret, one hand cradling his head off the asphalt and one hand holding Fret’s in a vice grip. He rocks back and forth, sobbing. He can’t get himself to take a full breath. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the panic or the bullet in his lung. 

“ _Fret, Fret, Fret, Fret,”_ He chants, sobs, and he can’t hear his own voice anymore. He leans his head over Fret’s chest, listening for an absent heartbeat as his own heartbeat pounding in his ears gets fainter and fainter. He smells blood, so much blood, seeping out of the wound in his abdomen and the wound in Fret’s _I don’t know I don’t know I can’t see it’s all blurry-!_

Their hands are still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter dot com  
> https://twitter.com/rindofret


End file.
